


Hidden figure

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Cute, Dark Force, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Love, Marvel Universe, Masks, Origin Story, Peter is cute, Secrets, Spider Man - Freeform, Tony is an arse, enjoy, keeping there identity to themselves, powers, reader is a new student, reader will have a mask, student is british
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: (Y/N) was originally from London and was a normal teenager until following a path in the forest she was wandering through to find a glow shinning between the dark gown barked trees. After being drawn to the glowing orb and touching it her life changed for the long term. she didn't use her powers until she fell into a tight situation in New York just a few weeks after moving there. she wanted to keep my abilities to herself but on the other hand she wanted to help people... What she didn't realise is that she would have to make the decision sooner than she had anticipated and would Tony Stark would take an interest as well as Spider Man after there first meeting.Hope you enjoy.(Only related to some events during the avenger movies but nothing to do with the newest spiderman movie so if you haven't watched that your be fine :))





	1. Intro.

Hey, I'm (Y/N) and I guess I'm not like normal teenagers. Well I am but how many do you know that have a super power? I'm guessing none, but some how I've ended up like this. It all started 2 years ago when I lived still live in London, where I grew up and decided to go exploring.

It was late July and the summer holidays had just begun and mind got the better of me wanting to get out of the house and go somewhere so I brought a train ticket and got of at a small village I knew of and had visited before. After wondering through the village I found myself following a dry soiled path for about half an hour maneuvering around the over grown plants and dodging the thrones that poked out every so often, suddenly I found myself surrounded by tall emerald trees towering about me some curling around hovering in the air, moss crawling up from a dark grass cover the ground, light speaks of water hanging onto stands of grass. Dark purple flowers were dotted around clusters of them surrounding some trees and joined by small mushrooms of all different colours. My curious mind got the better of me and I traded deeper into the forest following the slightly damp path going left instead of right, right instead of left backtracking but memorising certain points, that was something I was good at, not getting lost. After walking for what felt like forever but have only been half an hour I felt the air change and small specks of light started to appear in the air, dancing around the trees all spread out. Slowing my pace as I crossed a small stoned bridge over a clear stream, the water echoing around the scenery. I took in the mystical sight mouth slightly gaped feeling socked yet moved by what i am seeing. My eyes glicened in the sparkles as they enhanced in there shine as the sky changed from being un clouded and light blue to a deep navy glow stripped with inky black, yet light was still shinning between the trees, wondering closer I realised It was not the rays of the sun but some kind of glowing orb now changed from a light yellow shine to a glimmering pale navy blue shaded with strips of a lighter blue. My (E/C) widened at the sight and placing each foot down slowly so I can stay in the moment as long as possible. The orb was floating upon a smoothed jagged rock waist hight slightly covered in patches of moss, standing besides it were two golden pillars with stunning patterns swerving around the cylinder shape, the gold colour complimenting the deep grey of the rock. The orbs luminous glow grew more in colour and reflected of the pillars and drew me towards it with a strong thought, unconsciously I started to lift my arm reaching out just to touch it.  
A bright light suddenly shone and the orb wrapped around me in less than a second before losing control of the brightness and all I could see was white a vibrated hum flowing through my ears as I was thrown backwards with such forced it took me a second to realised I had made impact with the barked tree then, my eyes shut before re-opening and my blurred sight becoming clear, I stroke a stray hair from my face and my face stays a neutral expression at the sight in front of me. The pillars were not light brown twisted tall trees, the grass a light field green colour, bluebells replaced the eye-catching flowers that I don't recall ever seeing in my life, the grass dryer and the sky held white candy floss clouds floating in the pale blue heavens. I scoffed slightly slowly getting and trying to figure out whether I had just fallen asleep and It was a dream or a fantasy reality suddenly covered up by normal scenery, It must have been real, *my head aches like hell...* I thought to myself before looking down at my right hand and seeing 3 small lines around my wrist placed one lower than the other vertically, for some reason I left some kind of energy in both and after staring down at them in shock a glow started to form and i held my hand in front of me and a long wavy line of glowing navy blue colour left them, In surprise I shot my hand back down to my side and the energy disappearing. After a minute my breathing fell back into a normal pace and this time i glided my arm up and aimed the long strand of power that came out from it at the tree in front of me, It wrapped around the tree and I scrunched my wrist up into a ball feeling the energy through the rope of blue tighten around the bark, once relaxing the glow faded. 

2 years later with practice I have found my way of controlling it better and over time my muscles have got stinger and I am able to run faster and fight harder as I have found by breaking my punch bag... whoops. I have also found that I am able to jump higher, one night when It was pitch black I wander out into the local woods having the ergde to try something out. Ever since that day I have felt a little lighter and I only had a thought about what the reason could be. Once I climbed up to the top of the bricked apartment I looked to the building same height but about 10 ft away from the one I was standing on, If anything went wrong I could easily summon the energy of rope from my hand and latch it onto the metal stair case stuck to the side of the building, a clear alleyway underneath. When the final car I could see passed I made a jump for it, finding myself gliding through the air and jumping higher than a normal person, *Bump* I landed on the cold grey surface of the second building, half way across its large span, I took a breath in which I realised i had been holding and chuckled slightly at what I just did. I can't fly but I can jump pretty high and glide through the cold air.

I live with my dad though he works a lot for a large business company, my mother left once I was born she didn't care for me neither my father so he didn't dwell on it and as I grew up as sad as it was not to have a mother I looked forward in life instead of back. We now live in New York and just moved last month before the summer holidays so I had time to settle into the city that never sleeps. When my father told me we had to move because of work I wasn't too bothered, not many people liked me and I didn't care, for those who didn't mind me were just school friends, over time I have become independent but hope that people may be better In New York. 

There is one thing I wanted to keep doing in New York and that was helping people, back in London some nights I would sneak out and watch over the polluted city looking out for those who needed help, I couldn't just let my gift be un-used, though I may not use my power, I used my strength and fast reactions to help those in need like woman being harassed in alleys, theft, different crimes that I could get to before the police or an terrorist attack... The last one that occurred I was right around the corner and saved people from being crushed by rubble or taking those wounded to the hospital as the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. To them, there mind was half asleep so they never realised. In new York I had heard about Iron man and The avengers saving the city from Loki a few years back, I wanted to keep my abilities to myself but on the other hand I wanted to help people... What I didn't realise is that I would have to make the decision sooner than I had anticipated.


	2. When it is proved that every action has a consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/hidden.figure.by.delta/?hl=en Her outfit I will draw up a clearer one next time just wanted to give you an idea
> 
> (Y/N) gets into a situation where she could just leave or help. Each one will have a consequence but she doesn't know what that ill be.. yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> It is a little short but has detail, next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow :) Enjoy x

It was a Tuesday night and I was walking down the street, stores lights reflecting on the wet pavement, the street lamps were dimmed as something had been wrong with the electrics connecting to them for the past day or two. Hands in the pockets of my black dark leather jacket on top of the oversized hooded jumper I was wearing as well as a navy coloured jeans that had a deep green T-shirt tucked into the waist. The road was not very busy and few cars passed me splashing small specks of water at me after the wheels hit the small puddles that sat in the cracked cement road, as it had been raining since early this morning and had not stopped since. I decided to take a walk in the damp weather as sometimes the cold rain running down the leather and onto my (S/C) hands let my mind clear and become one with the calm yet angered weather. It was meant to be a normal walk, a route I had taken a few times before but It turned into something that would change my future.

All I could hear was the engine on passing cars every so often and the patter of rain drops in my hood and smoothed pavement until I heard a scream coming from in front of me, looking I i saw a masked man pulling a blonde haired woman wearing a pale coat from the store about 20ft in front of me on the other side of the road. The man was wearing a black criminal mask and held a small handgun to the the fragile spine, knowing it was dangerous I could have stepped back but I could't juts let this man get away with it so i sprung into action chasing after the man until he turned into a darkened alleyway between two tall brick buildings, the woman still screaming through the gloved hand over her mouth. Without warning I kicked the man in his side making his grip on the woman loosen so I turned him and knocked the gun out of his right hand. He was a lot more stronger than I had anticipated, 6ft 3 and broad shoulders though I couldn't see his face in the dimly lit alleyway neither could he see mine, gripping on the top of my arm he pushed me harshly into the cold red stubbled wall. I used my two free hands clenched them and stabbed them into his side again seen as I couldn't get my arms any higher. this made him let go of me so I used my left knee and sent a forceful kick into his muscled stomach while he sent a punch into my right one this though was weaker than he meant as the pain shot through him like a blaze of fire, though he recovered quicker than I expected sending a fast fist aiming for my side which I was able to dodge and instead push him against the black rectangular skip, he twisted round so my back was slammed onto his and sent another punch this time to my face it hit before I could dodge it, I then ducked a little achieving a little space between us for me to slip out of us, thinking it was time for fight to be over I did a spin low kick tripping him up slightly then a punch to his chest knocked him over, keeping my knees on his arms to stop him from getting up I struck his face with my slightly bruised fist dazing his vision giving me a chance to go over to the woman still on the floor stuck shaking in shock, I couldn't see her face in the darkness...

"Hey, its ok we need to get up... please..." I tired to pull her up when I suddenly heard a groan from the dazed man I turned with only enough time to turn and take in his movement, he had his hand on the gun aiming it at me *BANG* I put my hands out in front of me making a single wave movement with them unable to stop myself from revealing a circle of blue energy stopping the bullet in its tracks, then clasping my palms together obliterating the small metal shaped object. If I could see his eyes I would have seen shock and horror. Realising I couldn't take back what I did I summoned a rope of energy from my writing hand and put my arm out in front of me making the long rope like energy wrap around his ankle pulling him over and for his masked head to crash onto the rocky ground sending him unconscious. Taking a breathe out that I realised I was holding in I turned to the woman head down making sure she couldn't see my face and lowering my voice into a slightly different tone "Don't be scared please... call the police and make sure your in the open. He won't be round for at least 10 minutes." Turning around and jumped up grabbing onto the solid staircase stuck tot he side of the left building clubbing up the stairs and onto the roof, leaping from each roof top until I got the the apartment building my father and I were living in climbing down into the alleyway and taking the front door to the building inside. 

The next day I was aching slightly and groaned as I awoke sitting up on my mattress surrounded by a wooden frame, it sat in the middle of my room against the wall besides my black painted door. A Large window in front of the bed looking out onto the busy city, taxis and cars driving pass, there engines combining to make a loud noise muffled through the think glass. It was a nice room I had though unpacked boxes filled half on my room, my dark oak wardrobe sat on the right besides the brown vintage desk cluttered with pencils and paper, some drawings of my view outside stuck onto the brick un-painted wall giving an industrial look to the room. In the left conner of the room next to the window hung a cream hanging chair covered in grey pillows and a burgundy throw. A large rug fluffy rug sat between the bed and window. I gazed around my room slowly becoming my own, when I remembered the events last night I grabbed the laptop that sat on top of the chic night stand opened it and looked up the most recent news in New York.  
"NEW BUILDING TO BE BUILT ON QUEENS WAY"  
"LARGE COMPANY FINED"  
"ARE YOU EATING RIGHT?"  
....  
After skimming through no news of 'Girl with mystical powers' its not like I didn't want people to see what I can do to help the town, It's the worry of them seeing my face. *What if i could do it without showing my face...?* I questioned myself quickly stumbling over to my desk and grabbing the 2H pencil that sat in my cluttered jar of art tools and started to sketch ideas down. A few minutes later A knock echoed through the room and I turned to see my father wearing his suit, I questioned myself why he was so late to work when I realised it was 7AM...  
"Thought you were awake so came to say bye."  
"Oh, yeah couldn't get back to sleep." That was a small lie. He walked over and gave me a loving hug glancing down at my work  
"Nice drawing, you do have a good eye for that." Luckily when he came in I had switched the outfits of the drawing for a city landscape picture I drew a few days ago.  
I chuckled "thanks dad, have a good day at work."  
"Will do, meetings are great fun. Now I won't be home till 12 tonight... Lots to do."   
"Ok dad you know i'm all good, I can entertain myself, bye."  
"Bye." With that he walks out the room and I get back to work

A few hours later I finally have thought up and idea. A black hooded jumpsuit, long-sleeved, inky black leather with lines of grey and I would wear a pair of black boots that held tightly around my calf. A grey stoney looking mask to hide my face, it is detailed with small scratches. For the rest of the day I used materials in shops and around the house to create the outfit, buying boots that went up to the top of my calf and a plain leather jacket so I didn't ruin my current one (Which was my favourite). It took me a week to complete it and once it was done I set off ready to help the city. 

Jumping from roof to roof in the dead of night, camouflage in the dark, I looked out for trouble, It was my first night and I had only lived here for 3 weeks meaning i didn't know the main spots for crime then i realised the crime had come to me. Below was a car ripping through the streets , almost hitting a few people on the pavement before suddenly a man crossing the road at the wrong time was hit with the speeding vehicle sending him flying. Jumping down to a lower building I aimed myself for the roof of the car denting it slightly as I sprung from the top of the building to the roof of the car, making the car jolt slightly, the plan was to stop it so I used my energy to pull open the passenger door before jumping inside   
"Excuse me may I just stop you right..." Using the blue rope of energy once again I struck the break peddle sending the vehicle to a strong holt knocking the unstrapped passenger forward knocking his head on the windscreen "Here" I finished my sentence as the driver tried reaching for the gun that had fell from the man now half stood up resting on the plastic frame in front of him, before he could I switch the hand I was using to stop the car to the other and grabbed the gun from his read throwing it into the boot then sending a punch into the bearded mans face knocking him out like his friend. Quickly running out of the car and over to the injured man, he had thin framed glasses though now they were falling of his face, cracked, he also wore a large grey coat and buissness shoes on his feet. Looking at him I could tell that the injuries he has injuries would kill him in the next five minutes, because the way the broken bones were shaped making it most likely he had enternal bleeding. Slowly I took the 5ft 10 man into my arms and glided from building to building until reaching the hospital and calling over a nurse placing him onto a welled bed.  
"Most likely internal bleeding, If you don't operate on him now he'll die in about 2 and a half minutes." Her mouth slightly gaped for a second before retiring neutral as she called over a doctor down the hall, several others followed. I made my way out before anyone could ask questions, taking the roofs once more back tot he crime scene. Once I got there I witnessed two police car doors fly open and the men run tot he car pulling out only one man. *SHIT* I said to myself and scanned the area for all the possible routes the passenger could have taken, after a minute I found he man stabling away from the loud sirens that still could be heard in the distance, gracefully falling down and landing on two feet I grabbed the man by the collar, He screamed and i forcefully took him to the police car sat in the middle of the street, the sirens colours casting patterns onto the buildings besides the scene.  
"Hey!" I shout and suddenly guns are pulled from holsters "WHOOOOOAHH there! This guy was his accomplice, I've just thought he would be needed for questioning and to be charged!" I let go of the man worn out from shouting at me to put him down while leaping from building to building the turn back jumping half way up the fire ladder then to the roof before running off into the night hearing shouts saying "WAIT." I don't. My deed is done.


	3. Sometimes you don't need to look for crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the summary I wanted to thank you for the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> The reader has her first day of school in America and she meets a girl called MJ A guy who sits next to her in her English call but she doesn't think much of him...yet. A few weeks on trouble happens and instead of looking for crime somehow crime comes to her
> 
> Look it's 03:16AM in the morning and I was desperate to get this chapter up but I was writing it on the spot but I like how I moved the plot, I hope you do too, next halter in a day or two like usual :)

The rest of the night was less eventful, I stopped a few people from stealing purses and phones, the same reaction on each persons face, shock. It's quite funny seeing there mouth gape and eyes widen in confusion and slight unease but there long pause gives me a chance to tie them up with a rope of energy till the authorities arrive. The victims reaction is usually the same which confuses me seen as you have The Avengers wondering around the city, especially Iron man who wasn't scared to show his identity to the women, come to think of it that does remind me of someone else (...You heard of a guy called batman?) I'm just a girl in a mask doing something to help the city stay in somewhat peace... 

I awoke next morning a little tired seen as I didn't get back till three, hopping through my open window and removing my mask and my 'outfit' jumping into the queens size bed just as I heard the front door close and it's sound echo through the flat letting me know of my fathers arrival back home. Until school starts I'll have to get back at the same time as him because theres the risk of him checking on me 'Sleeping', why? Because he knows I have an adventurous trait and he thinks i'll stay out till sunrise exploring the new area but, I have to make sure he can trust me before I start staying out till then making him think 'I'll be too tired to stay up because of the amount of work I am going to have to catch up on'. 

 

(TIME SKIP.)  
So i have been in the news a few times, I found out the first was actually my first day 'out on the job' a few people recorded me stopping the stollen vehicle l that rammed over the trench coated man, the next was a criminal who stole a few things from a shop and another was my most recent where there was a shooting and somehow I manage to defect the bullet away from the victim and knocked the gun from his hand, not sticking around for any of them though... 

It's the first day. Ugh I don't mind moving school its just having to wake up at stupid times like half six in the morning... I need to get used to it though. I open up my dark grey mirror doored wardrobe with a spiralled pattern skirting the top of it choosing what to wear on my first day. I went with a long sleeved oversized top tucked into a black skater skirt, long socks and black covers, I wore a small bomber jacket over the top. Grabbing my bag and supplies for the day I walked out to the New York apartment leaving it empty and is let after locking the strong bolted door. Walking out on the street I followed the route I found to where the nearest bus stop was, which ended up not being too far, just a five minute walk away. I was passed by many business workers and people in casual clothes strolling through the chaotic street. My father ended up getting a place in a good area, not busy at night but in the day it was like any other street in New York. Once hailing the bus I was the only one who got on at this stop and I found that I was probably one of the first stops as there were few people on the bus but over time as I had anticipated more and more people my age hopped on messing about with there mates, most glancing at me seeing a new face sitting around the regular passengers, one guy with a football team jacket hoped on and gave 'the newbie' a wink I shock my head and continued to stare out of the slightly dirty window.

The school was very different to how my school looked back in the UK, the halls all looked the same and the layout was so complicated... I held my small fabric bag on one shoulder looking down at my schdual for the day when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I spun round to see a girl wearing shinny leggings, black and white trainers that went up to her ankles, a denim jacket with a tight navy jumper underneath also a flannel wrapped around her waist, her hair was curly and she had a friendly smile on her face.  
"You look lost."  
"Usually I'm good at knowing where I am going..."  
"Your new here aren't you.." she furrows her eyebrows "And British?"  
"Yep."  
"Well welcome, I'm Michelle but you can call me MJ." She holds out her hand  
I took her hand "(Y/N)"  
"So where are you of to first?" She stands on her tippy toes a bit trying to glimpse at my timetable that I held in both hands  
"Errr... English in room 17." Her eyes widen a little  
"I'm there too come on follow me." She walks to my side and a little in front of me as we wonder to the classroom "Here it is, best class I'd say..." I smile in response as we open the door to find the classroom all full, a few spaces still empty and the teacher no where to be seen. "Just sit wherever." MJ says before sitting down at a seat.

The ones around her are full so I opt for the one near the back next to the window looking out onto the football field outside. The seat in front was taken up by a guy with curly hair and glasses but the one next to me was unoccupied. 2 minutes later the teacher walked in a student jogged in wearing a blue flannel and dark baggy jeans, a backpack on both shoulders and a grey t-shirt with some kind of logo spread out in the middle of it. He had bed hair but it was slightly combed back few strands pocking out at the font.  
"Peter...." The teacher warned as the boy went over and sat in the seat next to me. I smiled at him and responded with the same action then looked over to the boy sat a few rows in front looking round at him nodding a hello in his direction which peter gave a grin before becoming occupied with the pencil in his hand.  
"Right students lets start the lesson." The teacher spoke in a long sigh and I tuned and looked out the window hoping she wouldn't make me stand up and introduce myself...

The day had gone by fast and before I knew It the week was over and I had the weekend to catch up on work. I need up only being called out a few times by teachers by was able to send a polite smile to everyone, able to stay in my seat slightly slumped in slight shyness. MJ was in 4 of my 8 classes and slowly we started making convocation realising we had quite a few things in common. All the while I had been stopping crime but what I wouldn't know is that this week would be very different to how it may have been if I hadn't started being your friendly neighbourhood whatever I am...

It was Saturday and I had been looking over some old nursing books I had brought a few years ago. From the age of ten I had wanted to work in a hospital when I was older so I read every book I could find on bone structure, blood, the skeleton, treatment, this was well until I wondered into that forest and this...happened... That's when I started to work on my fighting skills and left the books though the contents in them still swirling around my brain. I set out a little earlier than usual, father left the house at 11 this morning meaning he won't be back till at least 5 in the morning. Though I was not planning to stay that long, gotta get SOME sleep. Though nothing happened apart from a small un-armed robbery and a stolen bike but I did not prepare what was to come.

It has been two weeks of school and half way through the second week and I had the Wednesday of because the whole school closed due to... rats. Yuck... so instead I spent to day walking around till I came to a lower part of New York where trouble always happened. Now I hadn't mean to wonder here, I was not really taking much notice to where I was walking until i looked up and realised I was in this part. Because I could defend myself I wasn't bothered I mean not everyone here was mad and wanted to commit a crime so they could get a high from it so I carried on walking to the beat of my music until the sky started to darken and street lamps slowly changed from having no colour to a pale white. A black rusted car slowly passed by and I turned my head hopping to stay 'unnoticed' it seemed like I did until the car made a slow creeping turn into the road on the right which I knew lead to a large opening, my pace became a little faster as I stumbled towards the door with a shelter above it climbing onto the stubbled surface and leaping to the roof without a second thought. Slowly I crawled towards to the edge of the brick fenced roof and watched closely at what was going on. Happily I wasn't too high of the ground so It was quite easy to see there trading. The car had pulled up to two men who stood hands in pockets, one had a large roman nose and combed back ginger hair, the other had a stubbled beard and a bald head they were checking around before nearing the now parked car as a smaller blonde haired man stepped from the drivers seat and popped open trunk revealing a rug covering something, he removed the light and muddy rug revealing guns. and a lot of guns from hand guns to sub machine guns. I couldn't let this take place but I didn't have my mask--- I felt the right side of my black pocket and there sitting in my large inside pocket sat the grainy white mask. Perfect. I flew (more like gracefully fell to the soiled ground sadly even with my quite landing there ears perked up  
"Well well well... whats going on here then... what you doing with those?" I ask just before a pistol that he was showing his cosier was pointed at me and bullets were shot directed at me, sadly for them With the energy I was able to deflect them and make a run for the bald guy who was now holding a knife which he had puled from his leather jacket and once the round was empty headed straight towards me. I knocked the blade from his stable hand with a twisted tick then dragged his arm to the floor twisting it then sending a blow to his temple temporally knocking him out, happily I had not been shot at and In one swift move I sent the knife flying towards the blonde who was now loading another round, the sharp metal skimmed his cheek and he turn just in time time to witness my booted foot heading straight for his nose. 'Two down one to go-- what wheres he gone?' I ask myself turning 360 degrees not seeing another man I pondered for a second before looking down at the guns in the trunk which were spread out and many were gone, how he had got away so quickly confused me but instead of wondering away I checked through the car finding cash and drugs then I walked over to the unconscious man the one who had a blow to the nose was leant against the boot groaning in pain and cursing at my actions (and me overall) I slipped my hand into his large pocket and pulled out an A4 landscape piece of paper, a drawing of the layout of SCOOT & CO

This building was well know as It was the main building for the company, it was a motor company being at the top of its game towering above its opponents able to keep steady affordable prices while expanding its products qualities also supplying to more places than any other competitor in the world. The black lines showed the main floor where the building was powered and the centre of it circled several times in blue pen. and a date by it 09/27 11:00 this saturday... I'm guessing competitors would be creating a disruption ing the electric and not by hacking but by using force...

I didn't want to be caught on any camera without my mask because if this would be investigated they would see an unknown woman wonder into the building with a stolen key card and make my way towards the basement full of electrics, suspicious right? I waited on top of the closest building to the bridge that connected both SCOOT&CO and SCOOT&CO+ and waited for the familiar face to appear. An hour before I had caught sight of a woman who worked for the company with a key card hanging from her bag, quickly I pretended to stumble and was able to unclip the card without her noticing apologising for my 'clumsiness' a moment later as I expected I caught sight of the man but it was behind thick framed glasses and he was accompanied by two others, neither were at the gun trade. The man I recognised was not the man leading he other two, instead he seemed like a pawn for the man in front who walked like he was important and everyone should be getting on there knees and kneeling before him but it didn't end up like that instead they gracefully wandered in, briefcases in hand and were not stopped at all. Time to put my plan into action

I stood at the far end giving myself a long run up before full pelting it to the edge and jumping over using the rope of energy to wrap around a metal poles uncovered underneath the glass windowed bridge letting a long sigh escape my lips before swinging myself on top of the bridge were it was covered in a grey stone aerial, happily the workers couldn't see masked woman above them. I was already half way up the building hiding in the darkness between the two structures hopping people below were either drunk or to busy focusing on what they were doing i would be able to latch a long rope of blue energy onto the high pole that blinked a red light every so often and pull myself up. YES , Once above I looked down the height not phasing me and the cold wind wrapping around my exposed skin, sending a shiver down my spine. Now to look for a door... on the far right stood a black metal door with a sign that read 'IF OPENED ALRAM WILL GO OFF' ' Oh come on... I looked around the small bricked construction trying to fined some kind of rubber covered wire

I remembered last year when I was too lazy to get up from bed and was hungry there was a packet of crisp's that sat on my pale desk next to a table lamp which was my only light source at that moment in time. Seen as I was home alone I used my power to try and use it to pick up the packet that layer of the side practically begging me to take it but my plan failed. Instead I shot it too fast and It hit the uncovered light bulb, a spark lit and then so did the electric plug, with the energy still attached to the bulb the next thing I know it hearing the sound of a motor make a long groan, taking the blue rope vanish but it was too late and the reflection of all the lights in every flat above and below on the structure opposite flicker then disappear.  
"Shit...." I mumbled

Well in the end I wasn't caught and they blamed it on "faulty wiring". I had prat iced this newly learned trick though not near any important source of power, just the few peoples houses where the bitchy girls lived whoops... Though sure enough poking slightly out from the gravelled ground was a thick rubber wire sticking out from the ground before re-entering, I summoned a strip of energy I wrapped itself around the coloured strips hopping to do something to them, focusing hard I manoeuvred the energy over to the power flowing to the lock of the door until I heard a click and I reopened my eyes and opening the now unlocked door - without disturbing the whole building electricity - that would have been bad. I travelled down 3 flights of satire gracefully removing my leather jacket revealing a white blouse, also the old pair of boots I didn't care about and hiding them in a storage cupboard and taking the professional work boots of the jacket before placing everything not suitable looking in the cupboard (which ended up just being the jacket and shoes because I was already wearing black trousers. The last this I did was place my mask underneath the back of my white blouse. Now there was one more thing to do before revealing myself as a 'worker' was to find the cameras and shutting them down. It was most likely they were still online seen as the men seemed to get into the building without and suspicions. I wondered down a few more flights of stairs till I found a light switch and tried using the same power I had before, the lights flickered a little and flashed against my closed eyes "No, no, no not that" I grunted a little "This........ah" I finally was able to do It but looking at the watch on my wrist I only had five minutes to find the impostors (Ok you could say other impostors but....) I slightly jogged down the stone stairs until I got to the ground floor where there was no more flights of stairs and I would have to take the lift down. Slowly I opened the slightly heavy door glancing around the grey marble hall before closing it, this time with myself in the building. I clipped the key card on the pocket on the loose blouse and put on a professional walk, I passed a few guards on my way to the lift, most were jogging from room to room, most likely wondering why the camera had shut down. Carefully I slipped into the elevator and used the card to send me to the bottom floor glancing at my watch 10:59 and 2 seconds 'Hurry, hurry, hurry h-  
*DING* Here we go.


	4. Spider man and (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE: so in the last chapter i said how the reader was a hacker but I changed it to her just stealing a key card instead of making a fake one, i mean i didn't want to make the character have to many advantages i feel like the power is enough seen as the reader and peter will become friends this means she'll meet ned and thats kind of his thing. Idk I just feel it works better with the plot
> 
> Tony starts to become interested by the girl in the mask and watches the footage of her taking down 3 armed men, (Y/N) starts to talk to Peter but little do they know that soon they would have to fight together.
> 
> -A bit up and down but Its ok, I think i'm gonna leave it a few days before uploading another chapter because I need to know where I'm taking the plot and be able to write with a bit fore description and help you guys get a better image of each scene also I have quite a bit of work to do, anyway Enjoy :)-

3 against 1 that was fun. After pacing my mask on and being thorn around a bit I was able to tie them up and leave the scene without a second glance, maybe because the security were wondering why all the lights were flickering and found that the source was below them... Now I'm jumping from building to building, a shot of pain stinging my thigh when I land awkwardly because of a pistol being waked into a soft part of my skin, I need to sleep it off. I climb back into my bedroom through the open window that Is on one of the high floors, hearing sirens echo through the streets but muffling the sound when I shut the wooden frame pane jumping onto the bed which felt like a cloud beneath my pyjama covered skin.

TONY POV:  
"Hey Tony you might want to come down to SCOT&CO" The voice echoed through my helmet as I flew around the city without a care in the world, all communication systems of but some how Widow called me  
"How were you able to contact me?" I question her as I skimmed a large strutter that ended up having an extension put in that I didn't know about  
"JARVIS?" She replies sighing   
"Ah right, and why should I go there."  
"Because the girl you have been watching on those videos taken by intrigued teenagers was there."  
"Mask on?"  
"What do you think...? Get down here and I'll get them to show you the footage."  
I switch my route and turned back on the system JARVIS'S voice rang through my helmet greeting me a 'good evening'

I entered the building being greeted by Widow as I slowly exited the suit, it re closing and standing still in the middle of the white lobby of the building  
"This way..." She swished her hair over her shoulder before walking in the direction I would be taken in. I wandered into a small room full of monitors, computer screens and keyboards, a telephone sat at the end of the desk.  
"Ah Mr. Stark what a pleasure it is to meet you." The man with thin glasses and a podgy frame shock my hand a little to hard, his smile too wide...   
"Yes, yes.." I sarcastically grinned before replacing it was a straight face "Now footage?"  
"Oh, right, yes yes..." He wondered over to the keyboard that sat in the middle of the room "Now the camera went out at 11:45 but came back on at 11:02 revealing..." he tapped away on his computer "This." and brought up a scene of a masked girl fighting three men with guns able to deflect the bullets with some kind of blue looking force... She was struck several times but seemed to get up quite quickly  
"Hmmm..." I breathed leaning in closer to the screen on the right  
"I'm guessing not one of yours?" He slightly chuckled   
"No...." I sighed with a slight groan and I scratched my head  
"She's been all over the city recently, quite -- quite extraordinary I'd sa--" this man was way to interested and he was starting to bore me...  
"Could you please be quite and send this footage to me, that will be all. With that Natasha and I walked out of the black painted room and back to where my suit stood   
"What you gonna do then Stark, ignore her or...?" The red head questions  
"I'll get spidey on it." I smirk knowing he'll be all for it seen as he'd been a little bored recently  
"I thought you wanted him to be just your 'Friendly neighbourhood Spider-man." She questions just as I step into the metal suit  
"Well... I think he can handle her I mean she's just a girl." I say in a croaky tone. Natasha raises an eyebrow at me   
"Just a girl. Yep. Just a girl with some sort of power that can disarm 3 men without being hit with a single bullet."  
"He'll be fine, I mean he's got to find her first." With that I walk out of the motor company building before boosting up from the ground and becoming a bright light that flew through the clouded inky sky

YOUR POV:  
I woke up the next morning and It was a school morning, my thigh, bruised but less painful thank goodness. Once again I was home alone my father leaving at 6AM this mooring, I don't know how he does it. I throw the grey duvet cover of my warm body escaping the warm cocoon and walking over to the clothes I had laid out on the chair that was tucked under my desk the day before, I put on the outfit which was just a pair of jeans and a short sleeved top covered by a unbuttoned flannel. Before leaving I grabbed my bag and placed a pair of DOCs on my feet before leaving the house which was now warming up, the sun creeping through the slightly open blinds which covered each window.   
The first half of the day was average until English when I sat next to Peter. Our teacher walked in wearing a cotton patterned skirt with a large blouse tucked into it, she had her hair tied up and glasses on the end on her nose, she was a least 40 and wasn't that bag of a teacher.   
"Good afternoon class. Now today were be reading the first few chapters of 'All the Light We Cannot See' and write down a summary of them, now when I say we what I should be saying is the person next to you seen as your all in rows of 6 this should work out fine..." This means i'll be working with Peter, I hadn't talked to him yet so maybe this will be a chance for me to get to know him. He sends me a shy smile and I nod back at him, minutes later our tables are connected and we are reading through the book.   
"Now...if you do the second and I'll do the first then we'll go over them with each other..." I say  
"Cool..." He breathes coughs then props himself up a bit before looking down at the book in front of us  
"No." I suddenly say and he turns to he mumbling a 'hmm?' "That's a stupid idea... You won't know whats going on if you read chapter two..."  
"Ah yes... that would be a bit of a problem." we laugh a little at my stupidness when his phone goes of and he picks it from his pocket, Its quite scratched and theres a few cracks in the shimmering black screen I look down at the summery of the book while he texts back when It suddenly bleeps again, two seconds later another, and another. I turn to him   
"Your popular..." i laugh a little and he turns a giving an awkward smirk then switching his phone fully off  
"There."  
"Right, shall we read through the first chapter then agree on a summery?" He nods and we get to it a few minutes later he asks a question  
"So...er your British?"  
"Yep." I make the P pop at the end  
"You just moved here then?" I was surprised at his confidence seen as he came across as someone shy when I first saw him  
"A few weeks ago." I replied   
"What do you er, think?"  
"It's different." i say in a higher pitch tone than usual, he nods and we continue reading. By the end of the lesson we learnt a few things about each other and at lunch I ended up sitting with him and there friend while accompanied by MJ. The rest of the day went quickly and so did the last two days before the weekend.

It was saturday night and I was sitting upon a low red painted crane watching the city, my legs hung over the edge watching the lights flicker in the distance until I spotted the lights suddenly appear in a bank on an empty street my brows furrowed slightly in curiosity I jumped of and made my way towards it landing on the hard pavement in front of it not sure whether It was a worker, security or... oh it is... through the window i saw 2 men stood, large bags on the ground half opened and a device being pulled from it and attached onto the silver vault door. I walked over opening the now unlocked door   
"Hey guys." I say they turn round in shock before reaching for the gun in the jacket pocket, If they could see me right now I they would have witnessed my eyes rolling, but instead of bullets coming towards me the masked men start laughing and the larger one picks up a large metal gun from his backpack aims it at me and fires an orange glow which I try and deflect with my usual move but instead It hits me with force and I am now flying across the street and suddenly my back hits a cold bricked corner shop "That's gonna hurt tomorrow...." I grunt and pull back up my hood before running over, the device on the vault door is half way through cutting the thick metal. 

I send a rope of energy and it wraps around the masked man who was smirking underneath his cotton hat which covered his face because he was able to throw me across the street with what ever he's holding. I make him fall backwards as if he'd slipped over a banana peel, the other looked at him and before he was able to grab the gun I sent a log blow kick which made him whine before falling to the floor and knocked out cold by a leather gloved fist into his head. As soon as the two are on the floor, one groaning lightly, when I hear a voice behind me

"Well that was quite a show." Thinking it was another one of the criminal members trying to act 'unafraid' I twist myself round and send a rope of energy to there neck but realise it is not a black masked figure instead a red one, he dodges it easily "Whoah, I'm a good guy I'm a good guy." Is repeated and I make the energy vanish before speaking  
"And what would Spider man be doing here? Its been taken care of.." I cross my arms  
"Just watching, anyway I'm here for you." He raises his arm  
"Me? why?"  
"Tony Stark has his eye on you."  
"Oh not that playboy..." I hear a muffled chuckle from spiderman "I'm flattered but I don't think I wanna be watched by him."  
"Well--"  
"Wait." I turn before he can continue speaking and shut of the machine that was still activated and three quarters through the bolted door.   
"He'd like to speak with you." I sigh not sure what to do at this moment in time  
"Look i'm off I don't know i'll think about it." Before he can respond I hit the alarm behind the large oak desk and I see Spider mans head lower a little "We'd better be off." I try to head in a different direction to him and see spidey hang about for a bit before heading off thinking I was gone but really I was hiding behind the wall to the roof on a construction opposite making sure no criminal would leave the scene. In the end they didn't and I spent a restless night in my bed thinking over and over about what he'd said.

The 2 weeks go by without any sort of dangerous or crime involving any guns like the one that had hit me the other week, ouch... And I had not thought about Spiderman since or Stark. Anyway I had found out that one of the guys who were trying to rob the bank was working for a company who with was experimenting around and they produced that gun. He stole it thinking him and his mate could steal a load of money and travel to a remote island where there spend the rest of there days but instead, most of those days which were planned to be spent by the water are now days spent behind bars. 

It was Tuesday and school was ending, the night before I had forgot to take out my hooded jumpsuit from my night out watching of the glimmering noisy city and I had a hard time packing my books back into it without anyone seeing. I was relieved when the day ended and just as the bell rung and I stepped out of the building and started walking away from the school when a large crash came from inside the hall and a bunch of students came scampering out from the main doors, my eyes widened in horror and confusion at what was going on, soon enough my questions that flew around my mind were answered when a robotic roar rung through the school building and through the opened windows Instead of running away I ran around the building throwing my bag into a bush and grabbing out my 'suit' and mask before heading into the building passing a few students who had only just got from one side of the school yard to the other. Once inside I hear metal poles collapse and the groan echo once again, I ran towards the hall and spotted someone who i hadn't expected to be there, good old spider man but he was in trouble...  
Trapped under a large beam he looked as it was too heavy for only one person to pull of themselves and I didn't have time to help as the large robotic figure was about to crush him with its large palm but instead I was able to swing my arm summoning the energy and was able to push it slightly making it crush the right side of the pole without Spider man underneath it. This caused it to lift at the other end and he was freed looking over to me before wrapping the web that shot from his wrists around its neck trying to pull it over. I headed closer to the monster swinging myself around it while firing bolts of deep icy looking energy heading for the cracks between what looked like armour. Neither of the power we were using was working enough to bring him down and I could see by his movements Spider man needed a break as did I. So I let myself be exposed and jumped out of the way making the giants arm become stuck whiting a row of metal chair, I nodded my head interacting him to leave the same way as me. we ran behind the wall and into the hall behind it, It was lucky we were in a separate building to all the others otherwise a lot more damage would have been caused.

"We can't keep fighting like that." I breathed   
He shock his head "No. We need to find a way to weaken him..." That's when an idea popped into my head  
"Do you remember seeing that large box in the corner of the hall?"   
"Yeah..."  
"How many volts is it?" He scratched his head realising that It powered a the History and Art blocks as well as a bunch of lights outside the school meaning it would have to be quite a lot.  
"Get him to hit that and the shock should spread though out his armour hopefully cooking him, technically speaking... Right I'll distract him and lead him to it I need to trust you to pull me away before it does the same to me...Ready?"  
"Lets go."   
By the time we re-entered the hall the armoured giant had only just pulled himself free and had spotted me standing In the middle of the doors, we started running towards each other but I slipped around his left side ending up behind him took a few jogged paces back and letting his fist hit my energy circled I had produced with a movement of my arms, I positioned it so it was not pushing me down instead backwards until i let go rolled over slightly letting him re-lift his arm and send a large fist full o angry down instead hitting the volts making a large spark appear. Then, before it could electrocute me too I felt something wrap around my ankle and be pulled underneath its legs and towards a suited figure, spiderman had got me out from under him just in time because as soon as i stood back up it crashed onto the floor smoke slowly escaping through the cracks of the metal.   
"Good timing." I said and we both sigh with a hint of laughter. I then took in the damage and spotted a large hole in the roof, wires and concrete hanging from it. 

We made our way out of the building. As soon as we did a noise in the distance caught our attention and it was coming from the sky just as we realised who the figure was as he descended to the ground, a black car drove through the front gates stopped and three doors opened revealing Captain America, Black widow and Clint. Tony landing in front of Spider man and I.  
"What were you think?!" he slightly shouts his mask lifting away revealing a slightly sweaty looking face  
"Come on Stark we did it, without getting hurt!" Stark looked towards me and I held my hands up  
"Not a scratch." I say  
We stand in silence for a second before i spoke up again "So er... just a quick question, I know theres like an armoured giant in there and all and you were most likely racing here but you seen a little more out of breathe than you would have been if you just drove here."  
Stark looked at the others while replying "Well we were kind of in the same situation... though we ended up finding two together, I spotted the smoke from above and guessed that there were three not just two."  
"Ah." I breathe

Tony let out a long sigh "Somethings coming and to be honest we may need both your help."  
"Just a second ago you were complaining at us helping?!"  
"Well I changed my mind." I saw Black widow roll her eyes then Cap. suddenly spoke up  
"Well to be honest you guys did a good job taking that thing down."   
"Whoah can we just back up a second. That." I pointed to the building "Just... happened and I involved myself. I haven't been at this long ok so just give me a chance to process al of this." I hold my arms up to my hooded head and ruffle it slightly all eyes were on me and I felt slightly awkward... 'Right...' I though to myself 'Big monster, dangerous situation, helped save the day, now the avengers are in front of me asking me to help them. What!' i then let words leave my mouth  
"Right. erm. I think i'm just gonna think this over." And I took a large leap onto the building and then hoped from house roof to house roof realising half way that I had left my bag in the bush after my rushed exit 'Damit.' I think to myself stopping once I reach the centre of the city and making my way back slowly trying to not bump into Iron man in the sky or Spider man swinging through the streets.


	5. A choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like this chapter. The first half I worked through twice but the second I just wrote so there might be a difference in quality but I hope its still ok and that you are enjoying it. Ok I'm gonna stop waffling now but I have to say Thank you for 199 hits and the recent kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy x

I was sitting besides my window that stretched from the wooden floor to the high ceiling opposite my bed listening to calm music, trying to get my thoughts in order. I was wearing a oversized woollen jumper and black leggings that I had pulled down to my heel. I leant my head onto the transparent pane and my back was leant on the cold brick wall, a fluffy pillow placed underneath me. Taking a long sigh i continued looking out onto the darkened city, its coloured lights mirroring itself onto the clear sky which was dotted with white specks, cars passed every so often by the window muffled the engine. It was a sunday night and my mind wouldn't rest so I wondered over here trying to calm myself a bit before challenging my brain to settle. The events from Tueday, I had gone out every night since going as much as I could to take my mind of that day but It seemed to all have shot back this clear night which I had decided to stay in. I hadn't had any contact from Iron man or the others but I had spotted Spiderman using his web to swing through the streets people pointing him out and children smiling with glee, though I didn't stay around I walked into the next Alley I saw and took a breather before revealing myself back into the city life. I needed to focus on school. For now at least, maybe I would visit Stark or maybe not... Did I want him to know my face? I mean i'm guessing that he knows spider mans although thats just a guess. Trying to remove these thought from my head I instead blasted some house music through my white headphones going back to the memories I had of sneaking out to go see DJ's play live back In the UK, I was able to sneak in and putting a pair of booted heels and styling my hair a bit, I was able to get away with being 17. 

Waking up the next morning the sun was creeping through the blinds - which I had shut just before settling back into my grey sheeted bed - I escaped the now uncomfortable covers after hearing the bleeping of my phone that sat besides me its strong light stinging my eyes showing a time 07:00AM. I groaned as I stretched up from my bed and removed the cream jumper I had been wearing for the past 11 hours, my body ached less than I had expected after such a late night riggingling around under my sheets trying to find a comfortable position. I then changed into my outfit for the day a leather jacket and jeans, walking out my room and starting my daily routine before leaving the apartment. I arrived at school half asleep when suddenly an arm wrapped around me making me jump a little

"Hey (Y/N)- sorry did I make you jump?" MJ asked  
I chuckled a little "Yeah, sorry just half asleep."  
"Oh well I didn't mean to though It was quite amusing." I gave her a light punch before Peter suddenly joined us  
"Whats up?" He asked jumping in front of us  
"Nothing much, just scaring little (Y/N) here." She smirk and I rolled my eyes  
"Fine and you?" I asked  
"Yep all good though I'll see you later I gotta find Ned." He scratched his head before leaving us.  
"I hate the way were still at school even after the hall feel to bits." I chuckle as MJ and I walked into the school and started our day both being in separate classrooms for the morning lessons.

Before I knew it, It was lunch and I spotted Peter and Ned in there nearly though not MJ. I walked over starting to hear there convocation continue as they had not realised my near presents  
"So no one heard anything from mystery girl?" Ned asks  
"No, Stark keeps moaning about it."  
Ned laughs a little stuffing a chip into his mouth "And hows the..." Ned makes a side nod with his head towards peters bag but peter seems to make a 'Shut up' face and that is when I plop myself down and both there faces look towards me though Peters is a little pale  
"Oh, hu- he- hey (Y/N)"  
"Hey..." I slowly say "You guys ok?" I ask with my brows folded together pretending I hadn't heard a bit of there conversation  
"Hm? oh yeah fine how was er, class." peter asks, his sentence quickly rolling off his young  
"Fine. And yours." He nods his head in reply as Mj plops herself besides me  
"Hey." I smile in return and before any other convocation starts a bleep comes from Peters phone, he looks down then scolws a bit  
"I er- gotta go."  
"Where you going?" Mj asks quickly. Peter looks towards Ned and tries to get words to leave his lips but he seems slightly struck, Mj folds her arms and looks down upon Peters long pause "What are you hiding? Peter." His mouth starts to gape "I'm just kidding, I don't care, bye." She chuckles but Peter seems a little relieved before leaving the table and walking though the corridor out of the school. I look over to Ned and make a confused face but he just shuts before returning to his food. After light conversation we bid each other goodbye and a few hours later I'm back home.

It's Wednesday night and after some full on thinking I make my way towards the avengers tower at 11:30. Obviously I didn't take the front door instead leaping up the side of the building to the large balcony where a large A was fitted against the outside wall. I stood looking into a clear room where a bar stood but no furniture just a few holograms of layouts that I didn't recognise. I spotted not just one figure but two, Stark and a woman with blonde hair wearing a white blouse and dark skirt talking to Tony, just as I was about to leave he caught my eye and stared for a bit before holding a hand up towards his company and wondering outside to the long un-fenced balcony where metal plates where standing in the ground, it looked as if they are performed to removes Starks armour but I couldn't really tell. My exposed strands of hair that creeped out of my hood danced in the light breeze as I wondered though the door into the building now standing on a higher floor to Tony but he soon joined me, the woman had walked out the room at this point but was lingering at the door  
"You know you could use the door?" he scratches his forehead a little  
"I did." I use my arm to point towards the door towards the balcony, he chuckled a little before speaking again  
"So, I'm guessing you have made a decision? And I do hope its the one I want to hear."  
"Well Mr. Stark, if that would be for me to get involved in this then you'd be right." He smiles  
"Great. Now if you come downstairs we can just look over wha--"  
"Hold on Stark, You have company." I nod over to the blond professional looking woman "Plus I thought you would have told me to 'stay close to the ground' and 'stay out of trouble' not agree with me?"  
"Tried that once and it didn't work, you teenagers are too stubborn. also I'm sure she won't mind."  
I raise an eyebrow at him "Nah, I think I'm gonna leave you with her, i'll drop by another time when your not busy."  
"Fine."  
"Aw is Mr. Stark sulking?" Pepper Pots says walking back in after hearing me say I'm not going to disturb them. Stark mocks her with her mouth  
"See you then. Sorry to disturb your evening Ms Potts."  
"Its fine." She waves her hand and smiles before I jump of the Tower and across to the other metal structure in front.

The next night I was laying on a large bricked wall, fencing the Towers roof, a wooden sign advertising Doves latest product, I was looking at the sky lost in the sight of the sparking stars not hearing someone swing over and stand about 20ft away from me, lucky I was still my mask was still covering my face at the time.  
"Hey there." My head shot up and after my eyes adjusted I reused Spiderman was there. I sat up leaning against the corner of the bricks  
"Hey Spidey." I remark in which he lets his head fall  
"Its Spider man." I shrug my shoulders as he wonders closer then gracefully plops him self besides me and stare out onto the city "Stark said you popped by yesterday."  
"Yes I did."  
"So you want to help out?"  
"Well yeah, you know I'm now involving myself, not much else to say." I lean my head on my shoulder a bit and I see him nod his head a couple of times "So... How have you been?"  
"Not bad, just stopped a grand theft bicycle oh and I helped this old lady and she brought me a chero."  
"Well aren't you just a good old friendly neighbourhood spiderman."  
"Hey, I've lost count on how many buses, cars and walls I've been thrown into and fought some bad guy with metal eagle wings."  
"So you fought a metal bird man..."  
"...Yeah" he says in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual. I look at my watch before standing up  
"Well I better be off, see ya." I then jump over to the closest roof and make a circle around the city making sure Spidey hadn't followed me.

Saturday:  
I was happy school was over but I knew that working wasn't... Today I would pass by the Avengers tower and pop in to see Stark or the other avengers, I'm not sure, I just know that If i'm gonna be involved i can't hide my face from them. I jumped out of my grey covered bed and threw on a dark pair of trousers and tucked in a deep green coloured top into its waist and placed a denim jacket over it, the sleeves slightly folded at my wrists. It was like any other day for my father, waking up at 6 and leaving half an hour later so I wouldn't be questions till he came home what I'm up too. I grabbed my combat boots and wondered out of the warm apartment placing my silver keys, a bit of cash that I had picked up and iPod into my jacket pocket before making my way towards the Tower jumping from roof to solid roof mask covering my face as my hair rippled wildly in the wind, and the beat of the music was resounding into my slightly cold ears.

Arriving at the tower I knocked on the door before hearing it unlock and a voice echo through the hall  
"Welcome, Stark has been expecting you, take the lift to the 5th floor." I frowned a bit before entering the shinning lift and pressing the button to the floor the doors quickly opening and revealing a large room full of metal desks and pieces of metal surrounded by glass windows, large white lights reflecting of the smoothed floor a Tony Stark standing besides a hologram showing dotted lines and details shaping into something I couldn't see from afar "Oh hey kid, so thats what you look like." He said before turning round  
"yeah, how did you know it was me at the door?"  
"I didn't."  
"Ah right. So..." he waved me over and used his hand to bring up a hologram of a piece of metal, as he waves his hand over it more and more information appears detailing it.  
"This is the the metal around that giant we saw, now not here, obviously." He shrugs to himself "Now, after examining it we found elements of an un known type of sand trapped in the armour..." He then walks to the other side of the room and I follow, Stark then presses a button on the side of a silver rectangular block and slowly a glass box appears full of golden specks. "Now what we found was it wasn't sand but some kind of solid energy that made the armour so strong and extremely hard to split, thinking about it now, how did you kill it?"  
I cross my arms and explain the whole story of the fight  
"Well that was a good idea."  
"So how did you? I mean there was two."  
"Lots of fighting and weapons, obviously I was the most help."  
"You were the most help?" A voice came from the elevator doors as they closed and in front of them stood a man with slightly curled hair at the front, stubbled beard and wore a dark purple shirt and dark trousers. He walked over holding his hand out "Bruce Banner"  
"Also known as hulk." Tony remarks  
He holds a slight smirk "So your the one who helped Spiderman out with the unwanted invader." I nod  
"(Y/N), nice to meet you."  
"Now that you've made your greetings can we get back to this?"  
I cough looking back down at the glass block "So er what is it exactly."  
"Were not sure but we know its the same material as what the creatures were made from in the New York battle."  
I frown slightly trying to recall hearing about it, and I did though only vaguely "But I heard they were destroyed?"  
"Well they were, I flew up and directed a nuclear bomb at there ship supposedly destroying the core controlling everything that flew over the city but... It seems that something survived." He grunted slightly staring at the box

 

*TIME SKIP*  
"Well it was nice meeting you (Y/N)" Bruce said before wandering back into the elevator. We had talked more about the subject but after awhile the topic came onto me and how I gained these powers which I retold the story for the first time, I never expected that the first people I would tell it too would be the Hulk and Iron man. Bruce didn't have an explanation but Stark kept questioning what I could do and how much I could do and If I would show him in which I replied 'maybe another time' But I did show them the energy though controlled it so It just floated in the air before making it vanish. Tony and I were now In the main lobby and shaking hands bidding goodbye but I said that I would come over tomorrow to meet the rest of the team because they were all out that day. Natasha and Clint on a mission which Cap. had joined, Thor was in Asgard and the others were just out for the day. 

"So i'll see you tomorrow then Stark?" I said as I removed the mask that I had placed underneath my light denim jacket  
"I hope so, then you can show me what you can really do." He emphasised the 'really' then patted me on the back but just before I could depart from standing in front of him, suddenly someone flew throw the open window. They preformed a slight flip then landing onto the smooth wooden floor removing his mask quickly before stumbling over to Stark "Tony yo-" but his voice left him as we made eye contact and stopped dead in his tracks mouth gaped open. My eyes widened in shock at the person who I saw.  
"Peter?"


	6. Small changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! and for the shortness of this chapter... I wasn't sure how to carry the plot on but I now have an idea and should be able to post a longer and more detailed chapter tomorrow or Tuesday because I want you readers to be able to imagine the scene better like I said before. Anyway enjoy, even though its short... :)

"I'm guessing you know each other then..." Tony says with a slightly croaky voice  
I stood there still, as did he, staring at each other with black faces. He couldn't take back jumping through the window of a how ever many storied building, doing a flip, landing it while wearing a spiderman suit. And I couldn't hide my mask now.  
"It's er not.." Peter tried saying but was abruptly interrupted by Tony  
"Kid, if you can explain doing all that and convincing her that your not spiderman i'll eat my hat, first I need to buy one...."  
I shake my head while wondering over to Peter "So your Spiderman..."  
He takes a deep breath and nods "And your..." He moves his arm to point to the mask I'm still holding but only lightly.  
"Well." I scratch my head slightly "I did not expect this to be the situation I would be in today."

Its been a month and nothing has happened. No dark force entering out atmosphere. Only another one of those armoured beasts appearing in L.A though only sending one not very well built building into a square of rubble, sadly Peter and I were in class at the time so the Avengers took care of it... Speaking of Peter we had actually got a lot more closer recently, talking to each other a lot more, one night we went out pretty late and had a competition of who can reach the other side of the city the quickest, it ending up being him though only by a second or two! Mj had noticed me and him taking more notice of each other and would send me a wink every so often, much to my annoyance...

Seen as Peter only lived about a 15 minute walk away from me, we both had history due in so I wondered over there knocking on his long door and be greeted by a very chirpy Aunt May.  
"Hey, Peter and I have some homework that we were gonna work on, is he in?"  
"Yes, upstairs second door to your left."  
"Thanks." I smile and wonder up the wooden stairs clasping onto the file I had in my hands full of homework, boots tapping on each step as I jogged up them. 

Knocking on Peters door I heard Peter call out 'Hold on!' which was muffled through the door then a few things topple onto his floor before the door suddenly opened only a head poking out, his hair all over the place. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit  
"Oh, hey (Y/N)... Er what you doing here?" he asked  
I laughed a bit and held up the folder "...History? You told me to drop by...?"  
"OH...Yeah er come in." He opened his door fully revealing the scene of his room and when I turned to face him he was wearing his suit. "Just got back." He chuckled slightly messing around with his hair  
"Hu, I can see..." I studied the room more revealing an opened window the curtains being sucked out slightly, a lamp and a piggy bank was only the floor accompanied by several sheets of papers. "So, er you wanna start though I think it would be better if you know..." He looked himself up and down before grabbing a pair of jeans and top from his wardrobe before rushing out of the room to what I expected to be to the bathroom "One, sec!" he called as I placed the file onto his bed and picked up the yellow shaded lamp placing it onto his cabinet and picking up the piggy bank before looking through some of the papers though they were mostly corse work so instead I shuffled them all together and placing them besides the lamp just as Peter jogged back in "Oh er, you didn't need to do that"  
"It's fine, lets just get on with it." I smile and we sit on the floor working through the homework, laughing every so often until suddenly Peters phone started ringing and Tony's name appeared

"Hey, Tony whats up?" He put the phone to his ear  
"Is everything ok?" I say to Peter  
"(Y/N)..." Peter replies before putting the phone on speaker  
"Somethings going on get here as soon as possible, both of you." I hear Tony sternly say  
"On our way." Peter says confidently hanging up before grabbing his suit and is in and out of the bedroom in a minute He stops dead in the room is mask in his hand "do you have your mask?" he asks I nod  
"Always." Pulling it out of the back of my leather jacket which my hooded jumper sat underneath "What about May?" I ask Peter and he just wonders down the stairs and I follow hiding my masks unsure on what he's doing  
"Going out to Starks Aunt May!"  
She wonders out of the kitchen and makes no shocked reaction to Peter in is Spiderman suit "Oh Peter, be careful..."  
"Wait she knows about you?" I question he gives me a 'yeah...' look  
"He's always getting himself into trouble... I hope this doesn't get in the way of your work?" she asks me  
"Oh- er.. no we got everything done, i'll be off" I smile before walking out before Peter "See ya." and close the door but wait at the end of the drive for Peter who steps out about 30 seconds later, I nod to him and we make our way towards the Avengers tower.

Arriving there we rush into the elevator and ask J.A.R.V.I.S where they are in which he replies the room that Tony, Bruce and I were in the other day." we rush over to the group of others this time they were joined by Nat, Clint and Cap. also Thor who I hadn't met yet  
but there was no time for hellos or a catch up from what it looked like, Tony looked seemingly concerned. They surrounded a hologram of some type of picture of a building.  
"Whats goin on?" I ask slightly out of breath  
"More of those things might be on the way..." Tony sighs and pulls up a diagram of the creature that Peter and I had fought last month  
"Do we know where?" Peter asks  
"NO. Sadly there positions have been hard to trace but we know none will appear outside of New York." Thor booms slightly  
"Why are they targeting us? Is it for attention? A warning? A challenge" I question  
"We don't know, but what we do is that they will ap--" Before Tony can finish his sentence several screens appear showing parts of the town, there are seven of those creatures in total "And here they are." He quickly moves towards his suit which stood a few feet away from us "Cap and I will take the two in the North, Clint and Nat the south, Thor head West for the two and you two the one in the South west, ready?"  
"Wait hold up, Thor's taking two?" Peter says  
"Obviously" Before we can respond everyone has left the building but Peter and i so I look towards him and nod and head towards the large balcony "I hate him when he treats me like a child.." I hear Peter mumble before we jump of the glass fenced platform and towards the creature, racing through the shimmering city.


	7. After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the inactivity. I have been busy with tests at school so for the next month its gonna be on and off so sorry but hopefully no longer than one week for the next so I have time to sort out a revision routine, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter its simple but detailed.  
> And thank you for over 350 hits! :)

It felt like we weren't fighting for long at all, for some reason the mad giant seemed to go down quicker than before though this is probably because we have felt with this before and know what action and where to make a move to damage the skin underneath it solid stone like amour. Luckily Peter and I were able to keep it in a small area where not many people or buildings were about and only a few scratches appeared on the brick structured buildings. By the time he was on the ground we voiced to Tony asking what we should do next and after a few groans flowing through our ears through the metal ear pea ices he replied "Back-up! North side.. Woah!" I swing my head round to Peter who is already off his feet and in the air before I can even make any signal. 

Once we get to the North side we hear a loud metal groaning from ahead of us, getting closer and dodging those running from the beats we find ourselves up against one two times bigger and this time accompanied by some sort of metal glowing blaster pointing at cap luckily he had his shield at hand, Tony on the other hand was circling it trying to pin point exactly where to shoot but very time he did the giant would turn and smack him with his free hand sending him away from his personal space. "We need to distract it." I mumble through the mask "You go left I'll go right." And with that we made our way round it sending webs and energy its way an annoyed shirk coming from its gob at our inconvenience. It turned to me sending the glowing long silver thing my way only dodging it by inches, Because cap was now free from its power he ran up to it and sent his shield right into where two parts of its armour separated revealing its dark snake looking skin. Peter was able to pull his free arm up with lots of web letting Tony swoop in and aim for its eyes. 

Some time later the creature was on the floor its breathing becoming lighter and lighter until not sound or shallow sigh came from it only the car alarms which had been going of since this big guy decided to show up. Tony wondered up to it carelessly whistling a tune I recognised them picking of its metal carved mask with a groan which stopped his rhythm of whistling. "Dam you are one ugly thing..." He says while picking the mask up and revealing the large nose grey skinned creatures face. Cap Spidey and I stood there watching "Er, Tony I'd be careful..." Slowly Tony holds up the matal mask into the warm sun which was slightly covered by white clouds "hmmm...." he mumbles before speaking to the others who had defeated the other alike creatures.

*TIME SKIP*  
No more disruptions from those things in a while, Peter and I have had a bunch of work to focus on anyway though the thought of the unknown sat in the back of my mind which sliped every so often to bug me about receiving unanswered questions asked by myself and the avengers team. Speaking of them I hadn't seen them for a week though today I'll probably go over, want to discuss the events from 2 weeks ago, see if they had any answers...

Slowly my eyelids opened, sleet pricked the inner corners before I whiped it away and my eyes ajusted to the brightness that filled my room *damn... I forgot to close them last night* I thought back to my night before where I fell straight onto the queen size bed after longs hours outside creeping in the shadows, come to think of it I hadn't seen Peter out though, I had heard from Mj saying she saw Peter stumbling through the street massive bags under his eyes, might pop by his later we'd met up sevral times, night and day but pur sudden closeness was not unnoticed by the other two...

The press seemed to have spotted us together "SPIDERMAN AND UNKOWN MASKED GIRL SPOTTED FIGHTING CRIME" front page news, and happily our identities still unknown to the public. 

I removed the covers from my body, my hairs stuck up at the sudden coldness that raps round my exposed skin. Wondering over to my wardrobe like a routine I dressed into a black t-shirt covered by an unzipped light camo green jacket and slightly loose black trousers that were ripped at the knee cap. I wondered into the empty lounge, abandoned in the house by my busy father.

I grabbed a drink of water before putting on my inky leather boots and tied the long green laces before engulfing my arms in a burgundy leather jacket letting my hair fall onto my shoulders slightly curled from the beating of the wild wind last night. Just before leaving I snatched my mask from my oak desk so I could take the quick route towards the avengers tower later.

I wondered through the town square checking out stores before chilling out outside of a small coffee shop my eyes darting from groups of people stubling through the street checking there watch several times at the crossing before heading in the direction towards there destination. Music blocked out the sounds of people chatting and cars driving past though, as it was a small street it wasn't as bad if I was in the main part of town where theres no turning around once your trapped in a cluster of people. Once my watched showed the time 12 I got up from the wooden chair brushing my clothes down before heading into an alley placing my mask on and jumping up towards the large buildings roof taking a 'short cut' towards the tower.

I arrived and found the door unlocked though in my mind I had just dismissed it as J.A.R.V.I.S knowing who I was. I took the lift toawrds the main room where I had met Tony for the first time thinoing he was most likely to be working on something seen as I hadn't found them in the lobby. "Hello (Y/N)." A electronic voice echoed throughout the metal elevator making me jump a little  
"Oh, hu, Hi J.A.R.V.I.S, is Tony and the others in?"  
"No. They are out but are on there way back, would you like me to get them to meet you in the lobby?" The doors opened and revealed the slightly cluttered tool room I was just about to let the doors close once more before something caught my eye and I stepped out quickly beforw I was once again encased in the metal box  
"Er... no, don't worry, I'm just here for a bit."  
"Ok Ms. (Y/L/N) what are you here for then?"  
"Hold on J.A.R.V.I.S, was Tony working on this recently?" I question pointing towards the glass box full of the golden specks which were now glowing  
"Yes, he combined more of the recent material found in the armour with the first, though he has had no success in finding out anything that would answer why it has once again made its way to earth." Responds J.A.R.V.I.S  
"So this hasn't happened?" I wonder close to it and circle it staring at the glowing circles in a trace 

 

"No but Stark and the others are in the lobby now if you'd like to talk to him."  
I draw my widened eyes from it and take a few paces back "yeah ok. I'll- " I start walking away but am suddenly filled with a large sense of shock flooding my vains a large pressure building on my back I turn my slightly before it sends me flying through the large room and to the left end of the glass windows surrounding the whole floor. I feel my back slam against the thick pain of glass but am not sure whether it has shattered or not at my vison blurs with a bright yellow light and white noise banging against my eardrums. My arms limp at the sudden loss of strength and I can not lift myself of the ground and slowly drift out of consciousness my eyelids slowly close and my head rocks from side to side; in what feels like slow motion before I can no longer feel my body and fall into a deep sense of darkness. Unconsciousness took hold of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY Short chapter, sorry just very worn out, Watched spiderman homecoming and enjoyed it. Some events have happened recently in my life that will hold me back from writing and I'm not sure how to keep this going even if I do, but thank you for the kudos and hits please let me know whether you like the storyline or not. Enjoy

A sharp prick sent sudden pain though out my arm, bringing me back to consciousness and my breathing becoming present once more. I found myself laying on a worktable, the cold surface cooling my skin through my clothes. My eyes slowly open to find several concerned faces surrounding me and I realised who they belonged to, all the avengers.... 

I forced my eyelids to stay open and to focus properly, I propped myself up and after a few seconds felt stable.  
"What were you doing in there? What were you thinking!" Tony sharply says to me only to get a irritated look from Banner at his suddenness to bring up the topic  
"What was I thinking? Maybe 'hey glowing objects usually shouldn't be touched as they cause explosions in movies, maybe I should leave this.' Well it seems I didn't have a chance." I grunt  
"You haven't answered the first." He says crossing his arms  
"Come on Stark give her a chance to get back with reality." Banner calmly speaks but Tonys brows are still furrowed   
"It's fine" I say letting my head fall a little before speaking again "I just came over to discuss the events from a few weeks ago and If you or Banner had got to any conclusions."   
"No we haven't but it seems we won't be able to in the future as well." Bruce removes himself from the chair then walks over to a metal bin placing the syringe in the trash "It's disappeared."  
"What do you mean its disappeared?"  
"Vanished, poof, as if it was never there."   
I frown "So wheres it gone?" I question before getting hit with a sudden though that hit me like a truck "Its no-?"  
"I need to check you vitals, the amount of energy that you were hit with collided with your own power sending you into unconsciousness earlier so we need to know whether it has settled in your body or just vanished." Nodding he grabs some medical things from the cupboard and sends everyone out.

After a few minutes we are done and I'm leaning on the wide black marbled island holding a glass of water, just found out the golden material specks haven't made there way into my body instead gone poof. The glass never shattered and I'll end up with just a very large bruise on my back for the next week or two though I've had more painful hits.

The half of the avengers were in the room opposite talking while Cap, Halkeye and Nat were going over the details of there most recent mission. I walk into the room opposite where the three of them are sitting after placing my glass down.  
"So..." They all turn there heads "Where do you think its gone?"  
"No idea, probably back to wherever it came from or just disintegrated into nothing." Tony stretches before getting up  
"Well if theres nothing to discuss then I'll be off."  
"Hold on a sec i need to talk too you kid."  
"God, I feel like spiderman..." I mumble before turning back around  
"No more just wondering in, You have capability and somewhat sense unlike Peter sometimes, but stay close to the ground, I don't want you getting hurt to the point you can't be fixed i'd feel like that would be on me."  
"Tony, you know this convocation Is pointless, I'm not someone you can just take away a suit from to restrict me unlike mr Parker."  
"He told you?"  
"Of corse he told me, now thank you Banner for restabilising me though. See ya Stark."

As i walk out I hear a mumbled booming voice telling Tony that i'm the opposite to Peter. Hu.


	9. sorry for my absence

Currently discontinued. Sorry I have struggled with the plot and am currently working on another story a James Bond/reader. So I apologise and hope to get back to this in the future. But thank you for all the votes and hits.


End file.
